Mouse Trap
by Tea.T
Summary: A desirable Yuki and a very confused and scared Kyou. Seduction, the one word that has Kyou trapped. Yaoi
1. Luring: Part A

Disclaimer: About Fruits Basket...well, it's not mine, and I don't own any of it. And I don't make money off of this. (I'm guessing I have to say this.)**  
**

**Mouse Trap**

_It does not bother me. It does not bother me._ Kyou chants. He has been chanting that same phrase ever since morning to prevent himself from thinking astray but obviously it is not working. He wants to keep himself sane but there is a tendency in his blood to overreact.

Now he is lying himself down on the living room, one hand holding up his head. Today is Saturday so there is no school. Tohru is shopping with her friends. Certainly, Kyou would not go. And then Shigure has gone to the Main house, leaving Kyou all alone in the house. Now, wait, where is the Prince? He's gone to who knows where. The only thing Kyou knows is that Yuki went with Haru, which is the exact reason Kyou is troubled. He cannot find the reason for this, the only thing he knows is that he does not like it.

He hates the damn mouse, hate with all his heart but ever since Tohru came into the picture, he has softened. Who could stay hard with her around? Plus, Kyou was never bad hearted to begin with. The girl wishes for them to be good friends. And even though Kyou would never say it, he would like to do that too. And if he ever said it aloud, that mouse would certainly either kick his ass or laugh the hell out of him. This cat wants to still beat that mouse but that longing has somehow diminished.

_Damn, it does not bother me. It does not bother me. It doesn't. It doesn't._ Kyou chants in his head again. _It doesn't. It doesn't. It doesn't. Damn, it does!_ There is a moment of realization that chanting that it doesn't bother him means that it does bother him. It certainly would be great if Kyou had better brains than that mouse too. It's not fair that Yuki is so much better than him. Even though Kyou has tried and tried, he always loses to the other boy. It isn't fair at all.

_Damn rat! I hate him!_ Kyou makes a secret declaration in his mind before he gets up from the floor and goes to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He opens the refrigerator door and peeks at the contents. As usual, he chooses the milk carton. And even though there are about half a carton left, he does not take the time to get a glace but just opens it and places it upon his lips. It's a bad habit and he has been yelled at before, but he just doesn't listen.

Out of the very air itself, it seems, hands appear to wrap themselves dangerously low around Kyou's thin waist. "Ah!" the cat shrieks loud and surprised, and if he had his fur he would have jumped out of it. And all in the process of almost choking on the milk.

There is a soft familiar chuckle as the stunned kitten turns around to meet the one who so boldly dares to sneak up on him. "Didn't we tell you not to drink out of the carton?" a voice as smooth as the violet hair upon the person's head states.

Immediately, Kyou does not like the situation. Yuki is always the one with the upper hand. _Why? Damn it, why?_ "Shut up, Rat! Unless you want a fight?" Kyou exclaims haughtily.

"You always want a fight," Yuki comments, one arm across his chest and the other with a waving hand, giving a sign of boredom and a dull repetitiveness.

This serves to make Kyou furious as is his nature. "Of course I want a fight! And I'm going to beat you too!" he declares fearlessly, although there is a part of his mind that realizes he may not be able to accomplish what he just said.

Yuki only grins, finding Kyou's persistence all the more fun. "I don't want a fight today, at least," he slows, "not the one you are thinking about."

It is always like this. Yuki can play mind games all day and never get tired or run out of things to say. He's good at it but sadly Kyou is not. "Shut up! You're either fighting or you're not!" the orange-haired teen replies loud and clear.

"Geez, can you do anything else but yell?" Yuki retorts with such composure that it makes Kyou seem like a wild animal. Then the Prince takes a few steps closer to his vociferous cousin, his walk like a dance that should be put above all other dances for its grace and beauty surpasses all of them. At least that is what little Kyou thought.

_Don't panic! Don't back down!_ Kyou scolds himself internally for even backing the one step that he took because that only serves to prove that he is less than the other before him. "Damn mouse! Aren't you supposed to be out?" Kyou exclaims. Somehow, being loud is the only line that separates him from fear.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be disturbed," the beautiful boy reassures, although knowing that Kyou would not know what he means by it.

"What the hell!" is all Kyou can make come out of his mouth. He is almost terrified, panicking because he does not know what will happen, apprehensive of the heat developing inside his chest and his body. Although Kyou does not like to admit it, Yuki is much stronger than him, and if the mouse is to do something, this cat is afraid that he won't be able to fight back. But before any thinking can further be done, the carton in Kyou's hand is taken from him by the other. The cat can only watch dubiously as Yuki places the carton upon his lips. And then so quick, the Prince clasps the other boy's neck with his free hand, forcing the other's lips to meet his. Kyou shivers, he shudders. A magnificently pleasurable shock overflows his body at the touch. And from the other's mouth is liquid that upon Kyou's tongue tastes extremely intoxicating and sweet, as if it is not milk any more but a substance of pure heaven. He drinks it greedily, his mind unable to think of anything else but the sweetness of the taste. And when he has drunken the liquid that was released in his mouth, the lips part. An abundance of instincts take over as Kyou leans to lick the trail of milk that lined from the corner of Yuki's mouth to his chin. But half-way through, he realizes his own actions as if it is not he that is doing it. Kyou backs away tremendously.

"My, such a little kitten," Yuki comments softly as he wipes away the rest of the traces of milk from his mouth with his sleeves. As he does this, the cat cannot help but say that the other looks so seductive doing it. And suddenly, there is even more fear in the cat's heart for if Yuki's goal is to seduce him, then there is a slim chance that Kyou would survive. Even if his heart and mind can withstand torture, his body could not.

"What the hell was that for!" Kyou shouts defiantly.

"Was that not clear enough to you?" the other asks with surely a prince's voice and charm. "Or do you want me to kiss you again?"

A portion of Kyou's eyes widen and his mind blanks. What he can think of doing is run, run away from the other boy who is more frightening than anything in the world to him right now, run away from the wantonness feelings he has acquired. Thus, as fast as he could, he runs out of the kitchen, out of the living, and up the stairs. He stops at the door to his room to check his breath. He is still panicking, his heart ready to come out of his chest. Panting, he reaches to open the door.

"There's no where to run," a silky voice fills the neko's ears. And then there is a hand on the one Kyou had on the door. A bug seems to run over Kyou's spine and crawl to every where else of his body. He has no control over what his body does when he feels another body upon him, pressing against his back, and he tenses and gasps. Then the hand that does not belong to him opens the door, and the frightened cat is driven inside. When Kyou is in the middle of the room, he turns to look at the one he swore to defeat. But all his mind could think of right now, being in his own bedroom, and the mouse guarding the door, is that he is ultimately _Trapped!_

"What do you think you're doing!" Kyou yells, fist in the air, the only thing he can do from completely showing his fear.

Yuki simply moves forward as if Kyou said nothing, but if truth be revealed, nothing Kyou says will stop this very persistent mouse.

"Get out!" Kyou growls as he steps back, unsure of everything. He knows that he isn't going to be able to threaten the other off. His fears can only heighten with each step the purple-haired boy takes forward. "Stop it! Get out!" he tries as hard as he can.

"But I haven't even started yet," is Yuki's calm reply, but on his lips is a grin that renders Kyou into a deep and treacherous labyrinth.

_No. No. What is he doing?_ Kyou is suddenly upon his own bed with the feeling of weight above him. _No. He's...he's going to rape me!_ He shoots the most willful glare he can gather at the one on top of him. _No. That's crazy. He...wouldn't. He..._ Kyou sees the most threatening and promising smile upon the other boy's face. It stops his thinking and he does not know what to do. He stares at Yuki unbelieving. And perhaps he would have gone on staring if not for a hand that sweeps over the evident bulge between his legs. He is stopped with a gasp from his own lips. _No. I will not..._ "Get your hands off me!" Kyou shouts fiercely but at this point, his courage is already diminished. He tries to push the other off of him but is only confined with the two hands of the other. He fights, but curses because he is not stronger. Hell, if he is then he would have won all those fights! That's just the thing, Kyou is not strong enough, not stronger than the one who is about to make and shatter his very dreams.

"Don't be too resisting, my Kitten," Yuki warns, his beautifully pale face only inches away from Kyou's darker face, and his hands pinning the other's down on the bed.

_Kitten? I am not and never will be a kitten. No, and never HIS kitten!_ "Get the fuck off!" Kyou warns as he tries to use his body to push the other off of him. He twists and struggles as best he could.

"Oh, does the little kitten not want to play?" is the tease that comes from the Prince's mouth. Then a wet tongue is placed against Kyou's jaw line and slowly moving to the neck.

_What is he doing? Why?_ Kyou's sanity is in vain at this point where he does not know what to make of this. Should he accept this as a fantasy or deem it as a nightmare?


	2. Luring: Part B

Hehe...I'm sorry this took so long. I don't think I'm very into this, but here's the second part. I hope you like it.

**Mouse Trap**

"Damn mouse..." purrs the restrained cat, forcing himself to not enjoy what the other is doing to him. This only serves to make the Prince bite harder on his neck and a hand press harshly against his chest. Before long Kyou gasps because the layer of thin boundary between him and the other, which is his clothing, is soon torn from him, leaving him bare and utterly exposed to Yuki's violet eyes. "No..." the cat mutters weakly.

Yuki only smiles, a very sly grin on his lovely pale face. He shifts so that no part of his body is touching the floor but on the bed and in between the legs of the one he craves and is planning to devour. Leaning forward, he lets their bodies touch just slightly, Kyou's skin against a thin layer of clothing. A small sigh comes from the cat's mouth involuntarily. Yuki presses down, satisfied with the hardness of the other's body. "Mmm..." he purrs in Kyou's ear as if he is about to eat some sweet delicacy. This gives the cat a shiver and he closes his eyes for a moment, not denying himself of the pleasure of the violet haired boy's body.

Lips make their way downward, a wetness trailing the neko's chest. Kyou sighs, head thrown back, eyes close, and he arches. He doesn't know if this is what he is supposed to do, but it seems that it is the most natural reaction that his body tells him or rather forces him. Kyou purrs softly as he feels the hot flesh of Yuki's mouth play with one of his nipples, not needing to try hard to make him want more. The lower part of his body throbs; he is so wet and so hard. He loses his thoughts, an inevitable thing. Yuki realizes this, letting go as Kyou twists his hands free and trailing that hand to the other's chest and playing with the other nipple. Kyou's own two hands reach forward to hold Yuki's head in place. He doesn't realize it but this just shows how much he wants it. Only Yuki knows.

"You..." Kyou says in a mixture of a grunt and sigh.

"Yes?" Yuki moves away, eyes staring down at a breathless cat. He almost chuckles at the sight of a disheveled Kyou caused by him no less.

"Why...?" is the question that comes out of the neko's mouth softly as if afraid himself of the question. _Why are you doing this...?_

Yuki looks undisturbed at the other for a moment long enough for Kyou to feel extremely uncomfortable and wish he hadn't said what he did. The Prince studies this perfectly delicious cat, wondering just why he asked him 'why' and what he wanted for an answer. But in the end, instead of answering, Yuki uses a quick motion to thrust his hands inside the other's pants, grabbing the erected cock. Kyou shrieks deep and loud. He can only thank that no one else is in the house. _Oh...Yuki!_

The Prince looks even more satisfied, seeing the cat react to his every movement, neither trying to get away nor beg for more. Kyou's writhing form causes Yuki to throb, becoming hard himself. "Ah," Yuki moans deep in the kitty's sensitive ears, giving Kyou the chill that runs from his back to the pits of his stomach, a great sensation. And Kyou moans in return, like a call of the wild and he just had to answer. "Aren't you getting excited, kitty?" The light-haired beauty comments, the hand inside the other's pants playing with the hardness of his kitty's erection.

Kyou twitches, trying his best not to make any more noises. He tries to squirm away, only to find that he is weakened by the mouse on top of him and that he is losing again. _Damn you! _"Get off of me! Pervert!" the neko cries. _I won't let you get to me..._

"But you like this..." the mouse states, stroking the tip of the throbbing cock in his hand, making Kyou writhe in agony and ecstasy. Proving his point, he leans forward, crushing the other body with his own weight. "And I don't take 'no' for an answer..." he adds both aggressively and seductively.

Kyou will not admit that the Prince's tone of voice just drove him crazy, his whole body submitting to the very words. _No!_ The neko's mind scolds him, but his body betrays him. He moans to the pressure the other puts upon him. _God, he feels good..._

Feeling triumphant, Yuki grins and mentally promises himself that he will have what he is looking for today. Gently, he brings his lips to sweep over the neko's jaw line, barely touching but he knows the other feels his breath. He wants it that way, to slowly make the cat below him submit to him bit by bit, taking the neko's sanity apart piece by piece.

Kyou tries not to focus on the gorgeous Prince, but clearly fails as his heart will not stop beating so rapidly. He closes his eyes shut unconsciously, trying to prevent his reason from escaping but it only helps him to focus on Yuki's luscious lips upon his skin and Yuki's obviously skilled hand stroking him. He can feel the heat, the beautiful pink lips searching his face. It makes him shiver; he fails to even try to push the other off of him. _He is so good..._

Kyou nearly bites on his lips when he feels the other's wet tongue grazing his face and the soft hand torturing his limb endlessly slow. He bears it, unable to remember what to do. He merely lets the other venture his skin, and soon to be his heart.

But it is tormenting as Yuki takes his leisurely time, enjoying the sensation he knows he is giving the other. Licking Kyou's earlobe, which is evidently a sensitive spot as the kitty reflexively cowers away from him slightly, Yuki doesn't allow the other to breath as his hand quickens its pace. The Prince is only intrigued by his prey's recoil and persists to endeavor upon it, sucking on the poor flesh and accidentally bites on it when Kyou grants a most delicious purr from the throat, making Yuki's desire for him deepen extraordinarily. _Yuki!_ Kyou gasps.

He is trapped, he is within the mouse's trap.

Kyou unconsciously arches as the painful and pleasurable feeling of being bitten courses through his body. He is so ashamed to be caught so easily. He can't just give up. He has to fight. He can't just let the mouse win. He can't. He can't. _I can't..._

"Get off of me now! You Pervert! You Transvestite! You Sex-Deprived MOUSE! GET OFF!" Kyou growls out, half the words he didn't even know he actually said. Now, he insulted the other boy. What would Yuki do?

The Prince chuckles as if amused. "First of all, I'm not a pervert. Secondly, my brother is the transvestite, not me. And lastly, I am not sex-deprived, the only thing I'm deprived of is you," Yuki points out these things one by one, his voice ever the silkier by the word, leaving his last word as smooth as cream.

Kyou cannot deny that his heart is uncontrollable at the moment. So beautiful are the other boy's words because of the other's utmost mesmerizing voice. And even more beautiful is Yuki himself. It leaves the neko absolutely breathless and wordless. He can say no more.

Yuki, on the other hand, is still unmoved. He smiles, a perfect smile that renders Kyou to bewilderment because it holds a certain evil concealed with a touch of genuine intentions. So which one is it?

"Now," the Prince begins. "Any more objections?"

Kyou's mind comes back. "Yeah! Didn't I just say get off of me?"

"Well, that I can't do," replies the other.

"And why not?" the neko exclaims immediately.

"Because I want you under me," is Yuki's skillful response.

The kitty shivers involuntarily, and then he mumbles something unintelligible.

Instead of finding out what Kyou said, Yuki completely disregards it and proceeds to fluster the other boy under his body, in which he seems to be enjoying more than ever. With his hand still holding the neko's hot limb, he squeezes, only to get the other's attention again. Kyou shudders from underneath, and Yuki could sense the other body tense up immediately. It intrigues him, it entices him to see the reaction he has caused, and it makes him lust even more. The feeling of yearning throbs inside his own body.

Yuki, overcome with a certain urge, bites almost cruelly on Kyou's fragile neck. He only feels encouraged when the neko gives a barely suppressed moan. Mercilessly putting weight on the other boy, Yuki's lips scorches the delicious skin under him. The soft wails he receives by doing this makes him want to do it more, makes him yearn to find out how loud he can make Kyou cry and how many different noises he can make.

When Kyou finally feels as if he can be violated no more than he already has, he is of course surprised to feel Yuki unravel his shirt and his pants. He would have resisted but it seems as if the Prince has already captured him at the moment in which he cannot make a single word of opposition.

Squirming for something he has yet to know, Kyou finally mouths Yuki's name as the other's most soft hands runs up and down his thighs. He feels as if he has already been rendered helpless as he lets the Prince venture in on the parts of his body he has never let another neither see nor touch. _Yuki..._

Doubtlessly knowing the other's need, Yuki's own desires run deep and close. And he would have proceeded to take what he wants quickly but he doesn't want to ruin such an occasion that should be remembered. How much more he wanted to play with the kitty...

"Your skin," Yuki begins to whisper in the other's sensitive ears, "looks dark and rough, but it isn't..." He leans in, stroking a finger from the boy's chest to his stomach as if indicating something. Kyou remains surprisingly and takes it, knowing that he hasn't anything to say anyway. Yuki, feeling a need to provoke the other boy, adds softly in Kyou's ears, "But of course not smoother than Honda-san..." He can't say what compelled him to say that, he just said it.

And it worked the way Yuki would have thought he would, but instead of just provoking Kyou, the neko takes it a little more personally. _Oh...of course I'm not...I'm a boy...damnit...go find a girl if that's what you want!_

Kyou seems to find himself angered, unknowing that Yuki was only teasing. Not only is he upset of being put down but also because of his feelings towards the sweet girl. And he is just about to say something if not for the burst of noise he hears downstairs. "Kyou! We're back early in case you were lonely!" It's Tohru's voice! Kyou suddenly panics.

"Speaking of the angel..." Yuki comments sincerely and sighs, knowing full well that he will not get what he want today after all. He'll just have to do it another time. He, on the contrary, doesn't mind the wait, finding it much more worthy at the end. The reward is always sweeter when the work is harder.

So without another word, he gets off of the neko willingly and regrettably. But before he walks out of the door, he turns back and smiles at the naked boy staring at him.

The smile is so innocent, a cruel innocence that makes Kyou's cheeks rush with blood, but thankfully the mouse has already walked out the door and closed it. He starts to hear footsteps and then the distant sounds of greetings.

"Honda-san, you're back."

"Yes, I thought Kyou would be bored."

"I think he was..."

"You're home early too."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing as you, Honda-san."

Kyou takes a few minutes to hear the two converse before he realizes stupidly that he is undressed. He clenches to his clothes. "Baka..." he groans from the bottom of his throat.


	3. Sunday Morning

**Mouse Trap**

Chapter Two: Sunday Morning

Kyou's eyes flutter. His keen ears notice noise downstairs immediately. Horrible noises...

He covers his ears. There is a commotion going on downstairs and Kyou for one does not want to get involved or hear it, not in the morning, not today, not today which is currently Sunday morning!

But the noise is so terribly loud that Kyou cannot go back to sleep. Usually, he wouldn't mind getting up, being the morning person that Yuki isn't, but yesterday he was thinking so much that he couldn't sleep.

Yelling, yelling, yelling, so much yelling... Kyou finally goes on a rage. He throws the covers over him and stomps out of bed. Opening the door with brutal force as if the door is the cause of all the nerve-racking noise, Kyou walks out the door and rushes down the stairs.

"SHUT UP!" the neko growls from the last step of the staircase. All the noise ceases. Everyone looks at Kyou. The cat opens his eyes which he did not know when he closed. He sees four figures staring at him, one of which he never wants to see; the one being always able to irritate him. However, the dreadful figure is before him.

Long silver hair, golden eyes, and a long silk dress! Kyou sighs immediately and braces himself for the loud, loud noise that will indefinitely come out of the man's mouth. But no matter how much he prepares, he cannot deny the annoyance.

"KYOU!" Ayame seems to scream from the top of his lungs, but knowing him that may be half, no a fourth, no not even a fourth of his vocal strength. _There it is...I wish I could kill him!_ "HOW ARE YOU TODAY! DID I WAKE YOU!"

Kyou's ears ring with unbeatable frustration. "Damn it! Shut up!" Kyou looks down right angry while Aya simply shows a most brilliant smile. Kyou makes a low growl and scoffs with disapproval, "What the hell are you doing here!"

Aya laughs, "HOHOHOHOHO!" (Why does he do that?) Evidently or just in plain delusion, the man seems to not know that Kyou dislikes him. "I CAME TO VISIT MY DEAR YOUNGER BROTHER! AND YOU, AND SHIGURE! AND OF COURSE, TOHRU-CHAN!" he _says..._

"Can't you for ONCE TALK NORMAL! Stop YELLING! We're right here! We can hear you!" Kyou snaps.

"YELLING?" Aya repeats, looking around, his head shifting from one side to another, looking at the wood of the house intently for the moment, which no one seems to appreciate. "WHO'S YELLING!" he asks Kyou, his volume still the same as before. "I THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE YELLING, KYOU-CHAN!" he replies obliviously.

Meanwhile everyone stares at him, wondering if the beautiful man has a hearing deficiency. Tohru's mouth is wide open and her usual cute expression has transformed into that of surprise which can only be described as funny. Yuki's fist twitches as if itching to use his brother as a punching bag. Shigure just smiles at Aya, almost encouraging him. It is either that the dog has gotten used to the snake's unusual habits of talking or that he actually likes the way Aya talks.

"HOHOHO!" Aya begins to laugh. Is he trying to escape the truth or is it fun to see that he has the most amazing ability to annoy people?

Kyou finally sighs. Why is he wasting his time with that mindless hebi? _I've had it with those two...I want to go back to sleep..._

When Kyou opens his mouth to say something, the doorbell rings. He stops in mid-air.

"I'll get it," Tohru answers gleefully. With a drop of sweat upon her head, she cautiously opens the door, careful of what is on the other side. She feels slightly regretful of letting Ayame-san in. But when she opens the door finally, she can only smile at the smiling face in front of her.

"Tohru-kun!" comes a sweet high-pitched voice.

"Momiji-chan," the girl greets cheerfully but not as cheerful as the young boy.

"Tohru-kun, I want to go to the park with you!" Momiji says while spinning around the girl.

She laughs unsurely. And it is then that Tohru notices the other form in front of her. "Haru-kun," she says, "You're here too."

Haru has on his usual poker face (as I like to call it). "I came here with Momiji."

"Yes, hm..." Tohru begins, "I see." She doesn't know what to say. After a moment, with little Momiji still spinning around her, she said, "Come in."

When the second the two Sohmas come into view, Kyou's mind seems to have exploded. "Who invited you two!"

Momiji is the one who answers. "Momiji wanted to see Tohru! Momiji missed Tohru!" he exclaims so adorably. His only mistake is getting too close to Kyou, who punched him on the head. "Ouchie!" he whines, "Kyou hit me! Kyou hit me!"

"Ouch!" Kyou then cries, holding his own head like Momiji.

"Don't hit the poor child," Kyou hears the graceful comment of the Prince.

"Oh Yuki..." Momiji purrs affectionately while rubbing his head on Yuki's arm.

Kyou snarls. _Brat! And don't touch him! _However, the last part is a scare to Kyou. How the hell did he get that thought! _No, Kyou...you must not..._

"Ah, Yuki, you're so noble!" Kyou's thoughts are again disturbed. The next scene he sees though disturbs him even more. He sees the silver-haired man prance over Yuki and hug him. _Dammit! Stop touching him!_ Kyou is thinking again. _No, who cares? Not me..._

And then to make it even worse, the black Haru comes out of nowhere, snatching Yuki from the other fawning two. "Don't touch! Mine!" He claims protectively.

_No, he's not yours! He's mi..._Kyou looks a bit red. _No, Kyou...no..._

"Yuki..." Haru says quietly while he pulls the other boy into a hug.

_Unhand him!_ Kyou turns a bit redder at his own agitation at himself. _NOOO!_

But it is not only Kyou who becomes uncomfortable. Tohru feels misplaces, unsure of what to do but feeling as if she needs to do something because that just her nature and how she is. (I just got the idea that she is always budding in on other people's business. But that's ok, I guess, I don't dislike her.)

And while the three guests crowd over Yuki, Kyou fights his inner emotions, and Tohru smiles because she doesn't know what else to do. Shigure watches this with utmost amusement.

"Kyou," the inu says smiling, "It seems that if you don't get in there, Yuki will be taken."

Provoked immediately, Kyou puts up his fists and shouts, "Why would I care!"

Slightly chuckling, Shigure replies, "Oh, nothing," in a suspicious manner.

"And what does that mean!" the neko barks with one fang showing. Shigure just shakes his head, mocking Kyou with each turn to the right and teasing him with each turn to the left.

Kyou is just about read to pounce on his canine cousin and would have if not for Tohru's quickness, catching on to Kyou's looking-for-a-fight look. She stands before him smiling. "Shigure-san was only kidding...hehe..." she says nervously.

"I don't care!"

"Oh, did I step on your tail?" Shigure continues.

Kyou goes at him again. Shigure provokes him. Tohru tries to contain the two animals, wondering if a cat and a dog should ever live together or will ever live in harmony, but then again she could say the same for the rest.

Bursting out in laughter at the display, Shigure's noise added with Kyou's protests, Tohru's attempts, Aya's TALKING, Momiji's wails, Haru's claims, and Yuki's retorts, the whole house is shaking with the vibrations of the six people.

What a wonderful Sunday morning it is...


	4. Family Bonding

For all of you who waited so patiently, thanks. I just kind of put this off. I did this in one day too, it's not like I was working on it the whole time. hehe...enjoy.

Mouse Trap

Chapter Three: Family Bonding

"WHY can't everyone just shut the hell up?"

Kyou slams the door of his room, sending vibrations throughout the house. He throws himself onto his bed. _Why is this such a damn big deal! It's not! Shut up, Kyou!_

"Kyou-kun, are u alright?" Tohru calls from the other side of door in her sweet and sincere way.

_Hell no!_ Kyou suppresses the urge to scream. "I'm fine!" For some reason, Kyou could never get mad at the girl though. His feelings for her is unexplainable in that whenever Tohru smiles, Kyou would feel like he could somehow smile along with her and when Tohru is crying, it's one of the most miserable moments in his memory. He couldn't admit it but she is important to him.

"But won't you come down," the girl suggests nervously, "the party has started."

_The party started long before this..._

"I don't care!" Somehow Kyou knows that even he would not believe himself. _I'm an idiot!_

"But Kyou-kun..." Tohru sounds worried, as if she is about to cry any minute. Kyou has learned through the times he's experienced with her when tears are going to flow from her eyes. And this is one of those times.

_Damn it!_

Kyou walks over to the door and opens it abruptly. True enough, he sees a worried looking girl with wet eyes. _God!_

Tohru, seeing that the neko has come out of his room steps away. "Kyou-kun..."

The cat, seeing the distraught look on her face, makes an 'hmph' sound and walks downstairs. This is as nice to her as he can make himself be.

Tohru follows down the steps without a word, knowing that she has already done what she could and that her friend would not like it if she asked more from him. Her next task would be to do what she does so good at in the kitchen, to cook for the family she has so miraculous acquired. And that's not until later on in the evening.

Feeling regret for coming down, Kyou debates on whether to go back upstairs or to enter the noisy living room. _Are you stupid! You're not a scared of them! You can handle it! Plus, she'll just get you to come back down anyway!_

Finally decided, the neko opened the door with his grim and angry poker face on.

"KYOU! YOU'VE FINALLY JOINED US!" the silver-haired man greeted. Now everyone's attention is on the cat.

Kyou sees Shigure whisper on Hatori's shoulder softly, "Didn't I tell you Tohru will be able to bring him down..."

_Crappy dog!_ The neko feels slightly exposed, having been revealed that he has a weakness. But what makes him feel even worse is the grin he sees on his rival's flawless face. Kyou looks at the Prince with utter dispassion. _What are you smiling at? Damn Rat!_

"COME ON, MY DEAR COUSIN! WE WERE JUST GOING TO START SINGING!" Aya pats Kyou hard on the back energetically. The cat looks up at the creepy smiling man with hatred. _You better stay away from me!_

"Ayame, I suggest you calm down," Hatori, the life-saver, pitches in.

"Ha-san, we're here to have fun!" Shigure, who is sitting next to the dragon, comments, putting his arms around the other man.

The doctor makes a face, wishing for the dog to remain distant again. "GURE-CHAN, AND WHAT ABOUT ME?" Ayame pops out from behind the two.

Shigure unlatches Hatori. "AYA! IT WILL ALWAYS BE YOU AND ME!" The two men hold hands while the back ground around the two has become unexplainably pink and sparkly with hearts floating about.

"AND TORI-CHAN, DON'T FORGET ABOUT TORI-CHAN!" the snake beams with the light of self-confidence.

Shigure puts his arms around Hatori again. "Ah! Of course not! Ha-san!" Ayame does the same, choking the dragon whose expression is something like: 'get your hands off me!'

_Jesus, I'm going to barf! _With unspeakable disgust, Kyou looks away.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Let's sing this!" a high-pitched and cute voice rings through the atmosphere. The neko let's his curiosity open his eyes. He sees that Momiji and Haru are getting Yuki to sing while the three older men are doing...whatever they're doing at the moment. Kyou feels slightly annoyed by this and tries to take it jealousy away by scanning the room. Only Hiro and Ritsu are quiet, sitting at their own corners. Hiro has on an I-don't-care-you-guys-are-so-immature look, while Ritsu's face is none other than a I'm-so-sorry expression.

_At least I'm not the only one hating this family night..._

It was of course Tohru's idea to have this little get together, which was seconded by Shigure, Ayame, and the girls who want to spend time with Tohru. Kyou can imagine the girls at the mall, having ice cream and all that. _Why the hell did it have to be a family thing? This is stupid!_

Kyou takes his seat, crossing his arms and determined to remain this way until the day is done. Unfortunately for him though, this is not what is going to happen.

After a few minutes and Ayame has finally stopped fondling over his two best friends, Kyou is unlucky to be the first thing the snake sees.

"KYOU! WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE?" the man approaches the cat who only wants to be left alone. The snake has his hands on his hips and in a commanding tone he points, "I WANT ALL OF YOU TO HAVE FUN! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Of course, he is referring to the three who is off in their own worlds. "WE'RE ALL FAMILY! AND I WANT US TO ACT LIKE ONE!"

Actually, it did not make sense even in Aya's sense, but what the heck, Aya never makes much sense.

When the hebi is done with the strange serious act, he returns to his smiling dramatic self. "OH, RITSU! YOU'RE ALL BY YOURSELF! COME! LET'S SING!" he grabs the sitting blond by the elbow and drags him to the place where Momiji has just resumed singing.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu does a thousand bows before Shigure pokes him and he lands lightly on the floor with a whiz.

"HOHOHO!" Ayame's laugh can be heard throughout the house. He proceeds to his next victim. "HIRO-CHAN!" The small boy gives him a glare. A sparkle just appeared in Aya's eyes. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE DON'T DO AS I SAY!"

_Eeekkk..._

Now, even for Kyou that was scary. Aya can be very, very scary...

The little lamb has an express like this: O.O He couldn't even respond.

Aya smiles again. He takes the boy's hand and drags him to the singing corner where Ritsu still lays 'dead'.

Kyou can sense the danger. The snake turns his head towards him. _CRAP!_ He doesn't like the look that man is giving him. "NOW, KYOU-KUN, ARE YOU GOING TO COOPERATE ON YOUR OWN OR WILL I HAVE TO MAKE YOU COOPERATE!" Aya is super creepy now, his whole body emitting fire.

The neko's mind is completely blank. He won't admit it but he is a bit scared of this man whom he doesn't know what he is capable of. He peers at the corner to see happy smiles from his other cousins. He catches a glimpse of the mouse. He is smirking at him again, knowing that Kyou is in a position in which he is helpless. He can't just let that rat grin at him!

With that, Kyou willingly takes his place next to the out-like-a-light cousin. _Damn him!_ However, he can't help noticing that Yuki is watching him. _Look away! You creep!_

But even though Kyou is sitting there he will only listen to the others sing. Aya's voice is something Kyou will not be forgetting any time soon, or his ears won't let him forget. But even worse is Yuki's voice; he actually sings and it is so hard for the neko to admit that the Prince is that good at it, that good at everything. Plus, Yuki's voice is too beautiful to forget.

Kyou himself doesn't notice it but when Yuki is singing, his entire mind is lost, pieces of it scattering and floating away from him. He is so focused on Yuki that he can't see the sly mouse notice that Kyou is noticing him, which is exactly what he wants.

"Yuki, sing with me again!" Momiji pouts adorably.

The Prince smiles charmingly, "Sure."

"No way! Yuki is singing with me now!" Haru intercedes, taking the mouse away from the boy.

"Wah!" the bunny whines.

Yuki comes immediately to calm the crying one. "I'll sing with everyone." Momiji smiles at this.

_Why is he so nice? So nice to everyone! Everyone but me! Shut it, Kyou! Ignore him!_

"Yuki!" Momiji takes his chance to hug the very handsome boy.

_Hands off! No! I don't care!_

"Hey, you!" Haru is the one who actually stands up to this. Of course, this is when they fight some more.

"Yuki, mine!"

"Brat! He's not yours!"

_Stop fighting over him! He's not either of yours! Why am I caring?_

"Ah, reminds me of us..." Shigure comments nostalgically, looking at Aya and Hatori.

Of course, it is only Aya who agrees. "HOHOHO, I AM SO THRILLED TO SEE US GETTING ALONG."

Hatori only sighs, "This is not right."

Hiro scoffs them, "What a bunch of idiots."

Ritsu has already regained himself and he looks worriedly at his cousins. "I hope no one gets hurt."

_Damn demented family!_

Kyou tries hard to dismiss his petty relatives. Only Yuki notices his distress.

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aya commands and as expected they stop. Who would want to be the first to see Aya's wrath?

"I suggest we stop the singing," Hatori puts in his sincere opinion.

And we all know Aya only listens to Hatori. "SURE, TORI-CHAN!" he beams at his friend. "WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO NEXT?"

Evidently, the dragon has nothing in mind. He'd rather be in office solving some mysterious disease or something along the lines.

It is Shigure, always Aya's supporter, who answers, "How about Spin the Bottle?"

The only two in the room who is not horrified is obviously Aya and Shigure. "SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA, GURE-CHAN!" They hug each other again. "JUST LIKE WHAT WE USED TO DO!"

The younger ones' expressions are like what-the-hell and what-_did-_you-guys-do.

The only one who understands the whole situation without misunderstandings is Hatori. Surely, he is ashamed all the same.

Miraculously, Shigure holds up a bottle. "OH, WOW! YOU'RE PREPARED FOR THIS!" The hearts and kisses around them are threatening to suffocate the poor others.

_Shameless...I'm not going to be apart of this! _Kyou starts to stomp away, heading towards the door. He regrets though because he didn't run instead. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING, KYOU-KUN!" Aya intercepts him in front of the sliding door.

_Shit!_ Kyou stomps, putting a fist up. "I AM NOT going to stay for this!"

Ayame gives the kitty a glare that is his natural skill of authority. "SAY AGAIN, KYOU-KUN? I'M SURE YOU WILL NOT WANT TO MISS THIS!"

Kyou backs away. Everyone else looks scared again. Only Hatori and Shigure is slightly unaffected. Even Yuki is a tad intimidated by his brother's display of power, but if this is what it takes to make Kyou stay then by all means.

For some seconds, everything is quiet. Kyou can only focus on the ringing in his ears caused by the man in front of him and he is sure that everyone is feeling the same thing.

_Damnit! It's no use! I can't win against him!_

Stubbornly enough, Kyou doesn't budge. That is until, Aya transforms again into his cheeky form and drags him back to the others with a huge smile. "COME ON, KYOU-KUN, YOU'LL MISS ALL THE FUN!"

With that, Kyou is convinced that fate is so twisted.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Aya places his relatives in a circle like little dolls. "GURE-CHAN, WILL YOU EXPLAIN THE RULES FOR US?"

"It'll be my pleasure."

_Would you please give me a break?_

"It's very simple," Shigure places the empty bottle in the middle of the circle.

_I can't believe this! What is this? We're all guys here! Has no one noticed that?_

"Spin the bottle, and whoever it points to, you have to come up with a dare or question for that person, so it's kind of like Truth and Dare too," Shigure explains, smiling.

Everyone's expression is this: O.O with a bit of relief especially Kyou. Hatori, of course, already knew this and probably has a lot of experience as well.

"NOW, LET'S BEGIN!" Aya is radiating again.

"Right! You first, Aya," Shigure hands the man the clear bottle.

"NO, NO, YOU DO THE HONORS."

"It would only be right if you start."

"BUT IT'S YOU WHO SUGGESTED IT."

_As much as I don't want to play this game I don't want to hear you two babble of something this stupid. _Kyou crosses his arms and looks away from the two who are generously handing the bottle back and forth from each other. The others are getting annoyed as well. Yuki tears his attention from his older brother and his cousin to catch a glimpse of an irritated kitten. To him, it's pure delight to see the cat in this uncomfortable and dislike state.

Kyou seizes the rat's gaze and looks back at his rival with distain. _Damn Rat._ This only serves to make Yuki wish that he was closer to the cat so he could tease the other even further.

"Will you two stop it already?"

The two fondling men stop. It's a seriously incredible miracle that Hatori is the balance in their relationship.

"Right! Ha-chan, you start," Shigure hands his other best friend the bottle.

Hatori sighs with exhausted amazement. "Fine." He takes the glass and spins it.

Everyone watches as the clear thing goes around and around, each anticipating. This is possibly what makes it better than just Truth or Dare; the anxiety.

Kyou tries not to be too interested in the round spinning object, but it was out of curiosity that his eyes will not remove themselves. (What's with curiosity and cats?)

And as it gets slower and slower, the anxiety throughout the circle increases. It finally stops at Aya. The snake is dramatically surprised but he is still in his cheerful form.

Hatori looks tired as he conjures up something to ask his childhood friend. It's not easy when you've played this so many times that he just ran out of things to ask even out of necessity. But finally, "Aya, why don't you tell these young ones about your first date?"

There's a slight giggle from Shigure sitting next to Aya who jumps from his seat. "TORI-CHAN! YOU ARE SO CRUEL!" He covers his face with his hands, crying dramatically. "I SHALL NOT HAVE TO BRING THAT UP!"

"But it is you who want to play this game, and you should follow your own rules, my friend," Hatori says cunningly.

_Wow, he's good..._

"SO CRUEL!" Aya lays his head on Shigure's shoulder. "GURE-CHAN!"

"Come now..." Shigure coos his cousin while still grinning at a forgotten memory of the said occasion.

"NO. NO. THE ICE CREAM. THE WIG. THE COFFEE. THE GLASSES. THE RIPPED PANTS. DON'T STEP ON GRASS...blah blah blah..."

Right now, Aya is just ranting about stuff only he and his two friends know of while the other six are completely lost. Ritsu looks worried with confusion. Hiro looks like he is about to call some help. Momiji looks completely adorable still even though he has no idea what is going on. Haru is somewhat agitated, the black Haru almost threatening to come out due to his lack of patience with the situation. Yuki appears mystified yet again at his brother's behavior. And Kyou, Kyou well is looking at them in a very dumb and stiff expression. No one knows what is happening as it is happening.

And when that is finally finished, the game continues but not without Aya's pitching into everything. He and Shigure are practically ruling the game. This goes on for quite a while until it is time that they stop on account that Tohru has finished preparing their dinner together. They eat with much, much more noise and pain than before, this all accredited to Aya.

But finally, when there is nothing Kyou can be held back for, the cat is free to be alone in his room. He takes the chance wisely after eating, saying he is tired. However, he only gets about three minutes alone when someone knocks on the door and before he has the chance to yell the hell out of the person who dares to disturb him now, the door is opened and he is thrown onto the bed. _What the hell?_

The neko struggles at the weight on top of him. Unfortunately for him, he is in the same position as he was some days before. _Damn him!_ "Get off of me now!" he growls commandingly.

But certainly, the Prince does not agree with what the other wants. "I don't think I want that."

"The hell I care what you want!" Kyou tries to move his arms but only gets them pinned to the bed. _Why can't I beat him?_

"I'm sure you don't, but I know what you want," Yuki comments in a knowing smile.

"The hell you do!" the neko tries hard to push the other body away from his, fighting with his own body. But it doesn't take him long to realize that if he moves he will only be touching the other boy even more. He stops. "Get off me!" he says again, knowing that it will not work but that is the only thing he could say.

"Now, I know you don't want that." Yuki presses his own body against Kyou's, the heat of both their flesh penetrating through their clothing. The Prince finds something hard against his knee. Grinning, he rubs against it more. Kyou let's out a suppressed moan. The mouse can see clearly the change in the other's facial expression, the defiance gone for the moment, defeated. He does it again, intrigued and wondering what other faces might the neko make. But this time, he can see that Kyou is trying to change his expression, denying what is natural to him. Yet, this face is even better than the other. "Fight me," Yuki purrs softly while rocking his body to stimulate Kyou's struggling form. He then presses his lips on the cat's neck that is exposed while Kyou tries to control himself.

_Stop it! Damn rat, stop! Ah!_

The battle between his body and his mind is intense as Yuki starts to remove articles of clothing and flesh meets flesh. Kyou's body burns. He can't help writhing. "Stop..." he manages weakly. But surprisingly, it works!

Yuki stops but he is still on top of the cat. "I want a kiss."

"What?" Kyou asks, confused, disbelieving.

"I'll stop if you kiss me," the Prince offers tactfully.

_Hell! No! I won't!_

Yuki smiles, leaning forward, closer to Kyou than he already is. "Well?"

_You'll regret this! You'll regret this! Don't do it! But I want him to stop, don't I? Yes! Of course I do!_

Kyou closes his eyes and stretches his neck up. His lips catch something soft and smooth. It presses him down. Something wet crosses his lips and forces them apart. Yuki's tongue finds Kyou's unwilling one, but it makes no difference to the Prince.

When it stops, Kyou realizes just how tense his body was, his fists clenching. He watches as the mouse lifts himself up and stands, he perfectly composed while the cat knew he himself is disheveled. _You damn damn damn mouse!_

Yuki grants one last comment and smile before he leaves the room. "You need to work on that a little more."

Kyou grabs a pillow and aims at the door in which the other has already left. _Shut the hell up! You damn fucking tease!_

The neko would have liked to scream, and his desire is heightened when he notices that he is still hard. But he doesn't allow himself to. That will only let Yuki know how he has succeeded to mess Kyou up. But it is the truth...Yuki won again...

* * *

Now, there's my hard work. I won't be uploading for a while due to my vacation to China. Ja, but feel free to tell me if there's any ideas you have for this story. I know I made Aya the life of the party here. But hey! He is the life of 'my party'. I love Aya so much and he is just the one to take charge. You know it started out as a birthday but then I changed my mind because then everyone will have to be there, including the girls which I have, sorry, no interest to write about. - This took me such a long long long time too... 


End file.
